


I Already Do

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina snaps and suffers an emotional break, then threatens to kill Robin, holding him hostage in her office.  Emma is the only one who can talk some sense into her.  Super gay one-shot.  SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Already Do

"You have to stop her, Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, gripping her husband's arm firmly.

"Me?! What?! How?!"

"I don't know! Figure it out! You're the only one she listens to!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"She's right, Emma," David chimed in. "You have to do this. She won't listen to us."

"I don't know what to do!" the exasperated blonde cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Maybe," the man continued, "you should just tell her the truth."

* * *

"Regina?" Emma called out weakly, knocking at the door to the mayor's office.

"Get back!" the woman warned, flashing a burst of magic at the door, illuminating its handle in red, causing the blonde to jump back.

"Let him go, Regina."

"He has to die."

"You don't want to kill him. I know you're upset, and you're hurt, but-"

"You have no idea what this feels like!"

"Look, why don't you just let me in and we'll talk this through?"

"This is none of your business, Miss Swan. Now, if you'll kindly  _step away_ and leave me to my business, I would be happy to leave you out of this."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Regina."

"What? It's your duty as sheriff to protect the people of Storybrooke? You're going to feed me that-"

"No," Emma cut in. "That's not what this is."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want you to hurt him."

"He hurt me!"

"Lots of people have hurt you." Suddenly, the queen was silent, so the sheriff continued, "And that's not okay, but you don't have to hurt him. There are other ways to feel better, Regina."

"Stop saying my name like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you know me!"

Emma paused, looking around the empty hallway for the answers she didn't have.

"Maybe I don't know you," Emma finally replied, "but I'd like to."

This caught the mayor off guard, and all she was able to say was, "Go away."

It was half-hearted, and the sheriff could tell, so she lingered by the doorway.

"Regina," she tried again, pushing a frustrated, shaking hand through her lightly curled blonde hair.

"Go away, Miss Swan."

"Don't hurt him," Emma said, finally pleading. "I know how you must be feeling, but you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do."

There was sadness in the mayor's voice, and Emma could sense this.

"No, you don't. Regina, please, just let him go. Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"There's another way, Regina. You don't have to do this."

"I can't let people treat me this way!" the brunette cried. "Love is weakness! I'm... I'm unwanted."

"I..." the sheriff started, then trailed off, losing confidence.

"You what?"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"I have an idea, but you have to let me in, and you have to let him go."

"That's not going to happen. What idea?"

"I can't tell you that until you release him."

"And I won't release him unless you tell me."

"Regina!"

"Don't play games with me, Miss Swan! I'm in control right now, and if you make one move towards that door, I'll-"

"Alright, alright!" Emma sighed, backing further away from the office door. "You're right. You're in control. Why don't you come out here, then?"

"Why don't you just tell me your little idea, and we'll see what I decide to do then?"

"Because... Because I need to say it to your face."

"Not an option."

"Please, Regina... Please..."

Suddenly, the savior was sullen, her voice soft and withdrawn.

"Why?"

"There's something you need to know."

"Then tell me."

"Regina, I  _can't_. Just open the door."

"I can't do that."

"You can. Please, let me in." Then, in a burst of desperation, Emma pressed, "Do whatever you want with me. Kill me instead. Let your rage out on me. Just let him go."

"You? But why would I-"

"Let me take his place."

Regina considered this, staring intently at the doorway, imagining the look on the sheriff's face as she spoke.

"No."

"Regina,  _please_. I-"

"I said no! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving until you open the door."

"And then?"

"And then, I say what I have to say, to your face, and you decide your next move. I won't interfere."

"That's quite a gamble. What makes you so sure I'll be convinced by the proposal of your supposed idea?"

"I'm not. Not at all. But this is all I have to offer you. I mean..."

"Yes?"

"Just open the door. Let me see you."

There was hesitation, but Emma shortly heard movement behind the door, and then... the door knob turned. When the door opened and the queen appeared, the woman's mascara was running, and her cheeks were bright red with fury. Emma froze.

"Well?" the queen snapped angrily, shoving Emma backwards until she stumbled. "What is this supposed idea of yours?"

Fully taking in the queen's appearance, Emma's heart sank. The woman was clearly distraught, not in her right mind. But what could she do? The sheriff collapsed to her knees and lowered her head.

"I've been lying to you."

"What?!"

"Well, I shouldn't say  _lying_ , really, but I suppose... lying by omission..."

"What are you talking about?" the mayor shouted impatiently, grabbing Emma by the shoulders and attempting to drag her to her feet.

But the sheriff remained slumped over, averting her eyes.

"I thought I would be able to look you in the eyes and say this, one day, but I guess I'm just not that strong," the blonde told her. "There's something I can offer you. Something that can change all this."

"What? What is it?"

"It's... It's my love, Regina," Emma replied slowly. "I can offer you my love. I was never strong enough to say it before, but now... now I know I can't hide it anymore."

"What? Hide what?"

"I  _want_ to give you my love, 'Gina. I want to give it only to you."

Emma left her head lowered, and Regina stared down at her golden locks of hair.

"Miss Swan," she said softly.

"Let him go," Emma tried, "and take me instead. Let me love you like he never could."

"I don't understand."

At last, Emma rose to her feet and looked the queen in the eyes, the tension between them rising.

"Let me love you," she repeated, this time raising her hands to cup the mayor's face.

As her thumb gently stroked the woman's cheek, Regina froze.

"But, I-"

"'Gina. Please."

The queen's hand lifted to touch Emma's, and when their skin made contact, Regina felt the blonde's hand begin to shake.

"Alright," the mayor sighed. "I'll let him go."

Reluctantly, she gestured to the corner of the room, where the man was curled up in a ball on the floor, limp and seemingly lifeless.

"What did you do to him?" Emma asked cautiously, stepping towards him.

"He's under a sleeping spell. I can wake him whenever I like."

"Do it, then. Let him leave."

With a wave of her hand, the queen removed the spell, and the man stirred, sitting up groggily and looking around at his surroundings.

"Go, Robin," Emma said forcefully, grabbing his arm and dragging him to his feet. "Go, now."

Without words, the man stumbled out of the mayor's office and down the hallway, free from his captor, leaving Emma alone with the mayor.

The blonde looked up at the woman once more, her face red and flustered.

"You, too," the queen said, gesturing to the doorway. "Get out. I know you just said those things to get me to release him. Now, just leave me alone."

"No, Regina! No!" Emma cried, rushing towards the woman with her hands out. "That's not what this was!"

Emma grabbed the woman's shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Miss Swan. I'm not a fool."

"I don't think you're a fool. I think you're beautiful, and powerful, and intelligent, and-"

"Enough! Enough with the games! I set him free. I said you could leave. You already have my son. What more do you want from me?"

"It's not a game! And he's  _our_ son, Regina, not just yours, and  _not_ just mine."

"What do you  _want_ from me, Miss Swan?" the mayor sighed glumly, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples as she leaned back against the enormous mahogany desk behind her.

At first, Emma opened her mouth to reply, but found herself at a loss for words. Instead, she stepped boldly closer and took the mayor's hand in her own, gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"I don't want anything  _from_ you," the blonde finally replied. "I just want you. Isn't there any part of you that wants me too?"

The mayor opened her eyes, staring back into Emma's.

"I don't want to want you," the mayor shot back. "I can't want you. I can't want anyone, because everyone I want leaves me."

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"Everyone says that!"

"I'm not everyone."

"But you're-"

"Regina! Look at me!" The woman obeyed, looking back into Emma's bright, pained eyes, until the blonde added, "I'm not lying to you."

"I'm a monster. How could anyone ever love me?"

"You're not a monster, or a villain. You're misunderstood, and, more importantly, mistreated, by pretty much everyone, but I won't be one of those people. I won't ever hurt you the way they have."

"How can I believe you?"

"You don't have to. Just give me a chance, and I'll prove it. I'll show you."

Subconsciously, Regina squeezed Emma's quivering hand as she leaned slightly closer, allowing Emma's breath to touch her cheek.

"Forget about Robin," the blond whispered. "Give your heart to me."

"But what about-"

"Regina," Emma sighed. "Please, let me love you."

Exhausted from the weight of holding herself back, Regina allowed her head to drop to Emma's shoulder as tears began to stream from her tired eyes. Emma wrapped her strong arms around the woman in response.

"Maybe someday..." the blonde started. "Maybe someday, you'll love me too."

"I already do," the mayor sighed, her voice cracking. "I already do."


End file.
